


Baby

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies are 100x scarier than UNSUBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Prompt: Baby  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/ Emily Prentiss  
Summary: Babies are 100x scarier than UNSUBS.

Spencer Reid was shocked. Three words had just shattered his entire world. When his wife of three years, Emily Prentiss, had come up behind him and gently rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered "I'm pregnant, Spencer", his chest had contracted and fear had set in.

He didn't know how to be a father; how to raise a child. What if he passed on the risk of his mother's illness? Would his son or daughter ever forgive him if they developed schizophrenia? Would they be able to look him in the eyes if they found out that he knew about the risk of passing the gene? What if he left Em and their baby? What if he turned out just like his father? What if he passed on his social awkwardness, or the 'Reid effect' applied to his baby?

Shortly there after, Spencer decided that babies were a hundered times scarier than all the UnSubs in the world combined.


End file.
